luckystarfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagami Hiiragi
Kagami Hiiragi is one of the main characters in Lucky Star. She is the tsundere in the group and a stereotypical tsukkomi character. Appearance and Personality Kagami's physique is average. She has long, purple hair with a dark purple ribbon tied into pig tails, and unlike Tsukasa, she has indigo colored sharp eyes. Kagami is also a bit egotistical, and is somewhat weak in common household chores such as cooking and cleaning. Kagami is constantly attempting to hide the fact that she has a deep sense of attachment to her friends. She also seems to take a twisted delight in mocking Konata's smaller-than-average physique, her lack of motivation and her tendency to be a troublemaker, which usually results in Konata becoming very defensive. Kagami is always talking about losing unwanted weight, once she loses a few kilograms she always seems to gain them back again in the blink of an eye, (all because of her eating habits), Konata always seems to make a joke out of it as well by offering Kagami a pocky stick or teasing her saying her internal food alarm clock is broken. Kagami likes reading light novels with some pictures unlike Konata, always reading manga. Kagami is a very good team leader as well and likes to get things done. Biography Kagami is Tsukasa's older twin sister and is occasionally referred to as "Kagamin" by Konata. In school, her grades are excellent because she studies very hard. When Kagami was in tenth grade she made it into Ryōō High School and was made the class president in her first year. Kagami always seems to be put in the same class as Misao Kusakabe and Ayano Minegishi instead. She has been in the same class as those two since seventh grade. She is in a different class than Konata and Tsukasa, but she frequently comes to their class during lunch time to eat with them. Kagami is often shown wishing she could be in the same class as everyone else. Kagami chose the humanities course in her second year so that she could be with her friends, but she was separated into a different classroom; the same thing happened again in her third year. There are rumors that Kagami secretly has a crush on Konata, however there is no legitimate evidence to support the relationship, and anything further developed so far has been entirely fan-based and non-canonical. Music Albums Character song Vol. 002 Kagami Hiiragi features 2 songs performed by Kagami's voice actor, Emiri Kato. The songs are: *Kenka Yoho no Jikan Dayo *100%? Nai nai nai Gallery 1 08.png|Kagami's "Sleeping Face" 1 09.png|Sick Kagami 2 17.png|Kagami relaxing 3 05.png|Konata's fantasy "If Kagami had Tsukasa's hairstyle" 3 10.png|Kagami with a ponytail Switchedhairstyle01.JPG|Kagami and Tsukasa switching hairstyles. Kaga-miku.jpg|Kagami annoyed when transformed her into Hatsune Miku's outfit. Kagami-Rin.jpg|Kagami in Tohsaka Rin's outfit. image115.jpg|Kagami with Tsukasa asleep Trivia *In Japanese, Kagami means mirror. She was named so because in the Shinto religion, mirrors are believed to attract the gods' favor. *In episode 18 when Konata and her friends play the animal personality game, Kagami thinks that she would be a tiger or wolf, but Konata says that Kagami would be a rabbit because she's lonely, and that her ponytails look like rabbit ears. Category:Characters Category:Hiiragi Family Category:Students